


Under The Blanket

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut, Voyeurism, cute though, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karley and the boys are playing video games when things get heated between her and Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Blanket

"She shoots, she scores!" I yelled out, jumping up from the couch and doing a little victory dance. Michael slumped back in his seat from defeat.

"That's basketball babe, not football," Calum laughed softly pulling me into his lap. He wrapped a blanket around us, holding me close.

"It doesn't matter I still beat Mikey! And Luke, and Ashton, and you. I am the best FIFA player in the world!" The boys all grumbled.

"My turn to play Michael," Luke spoke up. Michael and Luke started a new round, the rest of us watching as they played.

My eyes had been glued to the TV, until I felt a hand rubbing the inside of my thigh.

"Is it okay if I do this, Karley?" Calum whispered in my ear. I but my lip, glancing at the other boys. They were all engrossed in the game, so I nodded. Calum smirked, his hand slowly moving up my thigh until he had his hand on me through my pajama shorts. 

Calum upped his hand into my panties, making meet out a little gasp. Calum nipped at my ear. "Stay quiet love." I but my lip again and buried my head in Calum's neck as he started to rub my clit, fingers inching lower.

Calum entered the first finger into my slowly. I but into his neck to muffle my noises, leaving a hickey on his skin.

Calum started thrusting with two fingers now, quick and deep. His thumb continued to rub circles on my clit, bringing me close to the edge.

"Come for me baby girl," Calum whispered. I sealed our lips together as I came, Calum swallowing my moans.

Calum kisses my cheek as I caught my breath, arms now right around my waist. "Such a good girl Karley," he spoke quietly, making me giggle. He kissed me again before we turned to the TV in time for Luke to barely lose to Michael.


End file.
